


Restraint & Fervor

by GuyOfShy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Winter Schnee, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Weiss is forced to return to Atlas over winter break. She spends the entire flight home displeased entirely, until Winter informs her that she's made plans to visit, just to see her.Now she has something quite big to look forward to.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Restraint & Fervor

In all of the unhappiness that returning home brought Weiss - from her contemptible father and brother all the way to the sight of their gaudy estate - she was able to find solace in the fact that she would at least be able to meet her sister again. And that enthusiasm brought the widest smile to her face, even as she arrived. Her teammates would think her mad if they saw her smiling to herself so freely. Klein was shocked to see her beaming as she walked up the driveway, and further stunned when she hugged him before even a word had passed between them.

"Well, this is certainly unlike you. Here I thought that you would be dreading returning from Beacon."

"I was, at first, until Winter told me that she would be coming back as well. I'm just so excited to see her, that's all. So… is, she here yet, by chance?" Weiss asked quickly, not caring to conceal her desperation in front of Klein.

"I'm afraid not." Weiss was saddened by his report that she wouldn’t be returning for another two days. "But, rest assured, I will be the first to let you know when she arrives."

The wait was excruciating. Weiss spent those two days daydreaming about Winter: whether she would first want to catch up over tea, or if she would rush her to her bedroom without delay. As much as Weiss wanted the latter, she supposed talking to her first would be nice and maybe serve to set the mood a little. Weiss fantasized about how roughly and lovingly Winter would treat her. And as tempted as Weiss was to masturbate to said fantasies with the chance to turn them into reality so near, she didn’t want to lessen the experience when it finally came by spoiling herself beforehand. So with great restraint, she waited; though her mind wandered far in the meantime.

She thought it couldn’t get worse. If waiting for the two days was excruciating, waiting for the evening to pass after Winter arrived was unbearable. Weiss wouldn't allow anyone other than herself to be the first to greet Winter, waiting through the bright afternoon chill for her before any of the other servants.

“Winter! Hello.” Weiss smiled wide for her, fidgeting with her scarf as Winter stepped out of her car and into the crunchy snow.

“Clingy as ever, I see,” she chuckled, not too surprised to find Weiss waiting so impatiently for her. “I can relate, of course. It’s been far too long Weiss.” She spoke the last remark - her name - hushed, oozing sultriness that brought a tinge of red to Weiss’s snow-brushed cheeks.

“It really has,” she replied with a sudden dryness in her mouth, glad that they were on the same page.

Weiss walked her sister inside to the main foyer, but Winter stopped to part ways there, far too early for Weiss’ liking, lamenting with a grimace that she had to go speak with their father before anything else.

“I promise to catch up with you later tonight,” she assured Weiss, for whatever consolation that could bring her. And with that Winter turned to walk away, but not before being stopped by Weiss grabbing her hand.

“Winter, wait.” Weiss glanced the room, up the stairs and down the halls to make sure there were no servants or rotten little brothers in sight to witness her before quickly pecking Winter on the cheek. Weiss stepped back and clasped her hands in front of her with a heartfelt smile, presenting herself as a gift all too happy to be unwrapped at Winter’s leisure.

Winter smiled in return, wishing to take Weiss away to her room right then and there, but turned to start up the stairs. Weiss stood and watched her leave, and then returned to her room. Restless hours stretched by and into the night before Weiss heard from Winter again, and only through a short message on her Scroll:

_Be ready for me in half an hour. First I’m going to bathe and then we’re going to bed._

Winter’s terse command stopped Weiss' heart.

_Ready and waiting._

Weiss sat in her room for that half an hour. Adjusting her sheets, her pillows, her nightgown, her hair, despite knowing that they’d all be ruffled by the end, buried under their lust as a bottom-level thought. After her possibly pointless preparations, she sat on the edge of her bed. Every set of footsteps that walked past her door agonized her, until someone finally knocked.

Winter let herself in before Weiss allowed her, clad only in her silken bath robe of a pretty periwinkle color that wrapped her in a sense of sophistication. After locking the door behind her, she stopped halfway toward Weiss, realizing that her younger sister was admiring her. Weiss’ eyes wandered in wonder, studying her curves underneath the soft fabric. There existed the rather obvious shape of Winter’s prominent bust, and the robe itself hardly covered half of her thighs.

Winter could see her sister’s eyes roaming, but drew her attention toward the robe's knot on her stomach by pinching the end with her fingers and pulling slowly, up and away, loosening it little by little as the robe began to part and finally split open. Winter’s cleavage spread as her breasts spilled out onto her chest, though still half-hidden, while the curtain around her legs was pulled away to reveal her dick hanging between them, already wrapped with a condom.

Weiss inhaled, nervously, looking forward to what that implied as she feasted on her curves and cock, pale and pretty. Weiss had spent many private evenings worshipping Winter’s body before, and she wouldn’t mind this being one of those nights. However, in Winter’s eyes she detected desire, an impatience to feast, and Weiss was equally eager to offer herself.

“Well?” Winter asked. "For some reason, I thought you'd be happier to see me.”

“I-I am! I didn’t know you were waiting on me.” Weiss removed her nightgown with haste, standing in pale light with exposed elegance.

Winter beckoned her with a curl of her finger, tugging a string to Weiss' heart and pulling her over. Weiss slid her hands under the lower hem of the robe, around her hips, sliding up and pushing the fabric away to fully uncover her breasts. Weiss glanced at her elder sister’s eyes and planted a kiss between her chest. Fingers stroked her hair, keeping her there, knowing that Weiss loved having her tits pressing on her face. Weiss kissed and breathed deep, smelling a slightly flowery scent on Winter’s skin - something like lilac - fresh from the bath.

Weiss would have taken the time to smooch until she left a bruise or two behind, but knew what Winter wanted and instead kissed down her stomach, trailing her lips and hand across her abs, roaming around to her back and below, feeling a gracious handful of her ass as Weiss lowered herself to a squat in front of Winter’s cock.

As Winter was her only standard regarding sex, Weiss was no expert, but to her Winter’s balls looked heavy and full; more than she remembered. Even before holding their heft in her hand, it was apparent that Winter had been saving herself for this reunion. As Weiss stared down her sister’s hardening cock, a fluttery warmth began to rise in her chest that she breathed out, matching Winter’s desirous gaze.

And what a high standard she had set for Weiss. As far as she could tell from research and hearsay, Winter exceeded the average in size and stamina, the latter so much so that on occasion Weiss came before her. Weiss could only just wrap her thin fingers around Winter’s girth, and similarly could only just swallow it, though that would come later.

Weiss was more than happy to lube her up herself, and kneeled readily at her feet. She stroked slowly while kissing her tip and the underside and dragging her tongue around it entirely. Winter gasped silently toward the ceiling as she was stroked to her base while being sloppily stimulated at her head.

“You must have been practicing while away.”

“No, but I may or may not have dreamt about this several times,” Weiss confessed shamelessly. Winter smiled at that, glad that Weiss still thought of her so fondly. 

“Oh, I’ve missed this Weiss… you and your pretty little lips.”

“I’ve missed you and your pretty big cock,” Weiss replied, licking away a clear pearl of precum. From there she accepted Winter’s head into her warm mouth, onto her tongue, and suckled it smoothly. She met Winter’s eyes, adoring how longingly she watched her work, and dove down deeper for her. Winter’s hand held her head there again as she began to thrust her hips gently, melting as Weiss’ tongue pressed so firmly upon her skin. The sight of her little sister sucking so sweetly and the wet sounds she made sent a satisfied shiver through Winter.

“Still as good a girl as ever,” Winter murmured. Weiss nodded back softly, happy to be praised for her obedience. Winter pushed deeper into Weiss’ mouth; her eyes fluttered now as she swallowed, struggling, but smiled all the same. Winter’s fingers grasped her ponytail’s base, keeping Weiss reigned in further along her shaft. Slim breaths were all Weiss could manage with her mouth filled by meat. Winter pulled her forward to push another inch into her throat, very near her full length, but Weiss gagged, scrunched her eyes shut, and spit sputtered forth. Winter released her hold on her hair and Weiss backed off, a web of spit trailing to her lip. She leaned down and licked it up to Winter’s head with a hot and heavy moan. Weiss was also well-versed in swallowing Winter’s cock and cum when it pleased her, and normally would have taken the time to take it all and make her sister proud, but she could see that she had satisfied her with that performance by slathering her in spit. With a deep breath she put out the burn in her lungs, fueled the flame in her heart, and rose back up to her toes to kiss Winter while grasping the tip of the condom and peeling it off, then tossing it aside. Winter's eyes lit up curiously, looking at Weiss' hand on her bare cock, before being kissed.

“I’m all yours tonight,” Weiss whispered against her lips, gazing into her eyes, entrusting herself to Winter.

Not a second later had Winter lifted Weiss into her arms, ready to take her up on that and claim her for the night. She carried her prized possession to the bed, sitting on the edge with Weiss in her lap. Weiss giggled at her enthusiasm as their mouths met and tongues played against each other, tugging and teething at lips. Winter’s cock twitched and touched Weiss’ stomach. They parted for a needy breath, hearts bursting with passion and heads full of fever, and looked at each other for a long and longing time. Considering the consequences and how much they cared.

Weiss felt her bicep. Winter touched her cheek, and Weiss held that hand with her own. Weiss loved that it was Winter and Winter loved that it was Weiss. Their incestual indulgence in each other was a tasteful temptation, bringing together their feelings as sisters and lovers combined. The difference between loving and lusting blurred seamlessly; it was all hot and heavy and hasty, feeling without thinking.

“Come here, Weiss,” Winter ordered as she crawled back toward the head of the bed and reclined into the many pillows that Weiss owned.

“Right away, sister.” Weiss emulated that sultry tone that Winter had used on her when she arrived, and to great effect. Before mounting her, Weiss sucked her off once more, just to lube her up where the condom had been before selfishly tearing it off. She then crawled over Winter’s cock and on top of her, holding it while laying a few more kisses on her busty breasts as she lowered herself slowly.

A silent breath fell out of Weiss’ mouth as Winter’s head parted her lips and slipped behind her velvet curtains; the first time she had entered Weiss without protection. Weiss accepted her sister’s size at her own pace and bobbed slowly, steadily, while Winter chewed her lip and laid her hands over Weiss’. As Weiss dropped lower, her cool, confident eyes began to yearn for more, knowing she wasn’t allowed to have it until Winter permitted and delivered her cock deeper.

“Tell me what you want Weiss.”

“You. Your cock deep inside my pussy.”

“Because?”

“I'm your slutty little sister and I love you, so much. Please, Winter?”

"But we already knew that, didn't we? Tell me why you really want me right now."

"Because I've missed you so badly Winter, and I need you," Weiss confessed from an honest place in her heart. "More than anything."

“That’s my girl.”

With a squeeze of her hands as the signal to continue, Weiss began bouncing on her sister’s cock. It slid in easily, being slick from Weiss’ earlier oral treatment, and she took advantage of that by descending quickly, hoping to exceed Winter’s expectations and impress her, and she was impressed: Winter expected a slow and sensual pace but adored how eager she was. She watched Weiss’ ponytail bounce, watched her eyes soften into a frown as a little moan left her lips.

“Determined, are we?”

“Mhm,” Weiss whimpered. The delicate sight and sound ignited a warm adoration in Winter's chest that left her impatient and needy, wanting to hear Weiss squeal. Winter pulled her down and wrapped her strong arms around her back, leaving her stretching like a cat with her butt raised. Weiss scooted back and slid halfway down Winter’s length, feeling secure and sweet in her hug. Weiss breathed heavily against Winter’s lips; the spark that set their slow burn ablaze.

Winter held her close and thrusted her hips up, pushing her dick deeper. She started suddenly and swiftly, surrendering to her desire to ravish Weiss as the reward for her good behavior. Winter earned the sound she wanted: breathy whimpers from Weiss with every powerful thrust. Weiss shut her eyes as inch by inch Winter filled her and her mind and her heart with solid warmth, a block that focused every thought and feeling on her sister. She leaned into her, pressing her breasts into Winter’s, holding her face, staring deep into her eyes. Winter gazed back fondly, always mystified by how that longing face Weiss made intensified her desire. Winter expressed it by hammering her harder until her hips slapped Weiss’ ass. Weiss arched up in her tight embrace, a quiet breath falling from her lips.

“Fuck! Fuck, Winter…”

Winter struggled to stay cool while a lustful haze settled over her thoughts. “God, you’re so warm Weiss.” She exhaled loudly and held Weiss down again, readjusting her legs before beginning another rapid cascade of thrusts, faster and deeper than before. Weiss melted as Winter’s cock slid out and peaked when it pushed back in, faster than her mind could keep up with. It all blended into a sea of smoldering pleasure that Winter commanded to wash over her. The slaps of her hips meeting Weiss’ ass filled the room over her quieter moans; Weiss clutched Winter's shoulders tightly and buried her face in her neck, repeating her name over and over again… until it all suddenly stopped; Winter’s cock had slipped out.

Weiss took the moment to pant heavily and catch her breath but, desperate to please Winter, quickly reached back to realign them.

“Wait,” Winter said while sitting up, lifting Weiss with her onto her knees. Winter crawled behind her and placed her palm on her back and lowered her down onto her stomach. Weiss looked back as Winter straddled her legs, and felt her hand on her butt. Winter shook her ass and squeezed before suddenly slapping it, hard, and leaving a red print on her porcelain skin. Weiss found the sting embarrassing, yet elating for some reason and blushed. As she grinned back she was pushed back down by the heaviness of Winter’s body lying on top of her, cock lying between her legs. Anticipation bloomed in Weiss’ chest; she pulled a pillow toward her and hugged it while Winter propped herself on her fists, and reached one back to guide her cock into Weiss’ slickslit. Winter then laid down and reached her arms under Weiss to massage her breasts, squeezing and tugging slowly just the way she liked.

Weiss shivered as she entered and sighed in pure delight. She had never used one before, but this wonderful fucking feeling would forever tarnish the idea of automatic dildo machines for her. Nothing could match Winter’s cock or the way she used it. The experience would be woefully incomplete without Winter teasing her, touching her. She was grateful to be smooshed between warm and soft blankets and body as Winter fully leaned down, her tits pressing on Weiss’ back while pumping all the way to her hilt into her. Weiss bounced her hips in rhythm, squeezing her pillow and whimpering loudly into it. Her muffled squeaks inspired Winter to plow her harder and she panted above her, all while listening to the satisfying smacks of her hips on Weiss’ ass.

“Such unbecoming sounds from my dear sister. Haven’t you any dignity?”

“Not with you, Winter. You feel too good…”

“Like this, you little whore?”

“Oh, yes… you're so big Winter,” Weiss mewled, quivering as Winter bounced onto her backside.

“Should you really be saying such indecent things about your own sister? You sound like such a slut for me when you moan my name like that. Say it louder for me Weiss.”

“Yes, Winter! Please keep pounding my pussy, just like that."

Weiss buried her face in her pillow again, breathing deep, letting herself go and letting Winter take her, letting a squeal escape as she came. Her legs bucked and muscles clenched, and Winter buried her cock deep in her sister’s spasming snatch. Weiss took the thrust in stride and exhaled heat through a heartfelt sigh.

"Oh, fuck! Mmm…”

“That’s right, bitch. Tell me how good I feel inside you.” With a firm hand Winter cupped Weiss’ chin and jaw.

“I’m dreaming,” Weiss sputtered. “I must be.” She started to whine again but was pulled back up by Winter’s arm around her neck in a headlock, preparing to do as she asked. Not firmly enough to deprive her of breath, simply to hold her in place where she wanted her. Under her thumb, wrapped around her finger, subservient. To instill a sense of authority over her, and Weiss obeyed happily, not pulling or squirming but just holding Winter’s bicep as she was plowed from behind. Weiss panted in her grip and begged for more as Winter bored deeply into her depths with slow and thorough thrusts, smoothly from head to hilt, newly lubricated after Weiss’ intense orgasm.

Now even Winter began to moan, her pace wavering erratically while she pumped her hips in a lust-fueled rush to the height of her own climax. Weiss could no longer hold her voice behind her lips and cried her sister’s name. Winter let her go to support herself on both hands again.

“God, I love you so much Weiss…”

“Should you really be saying such things about your own sister?” Weiss half-panted, half-purred.

A sensual haze hovered over both of them as Winter neared the edge of relief, thinking faintly of the condom they’d forgone earlier and what they were about to do.

Winter left the question unanswered, losing herself in her lust and focusing every feeling on Weiss, how it felt to love her, for her hips to slap her ass, their hands to touch, their breaths to hitch. She pulled her legs and hips forward, pushing her cock fully into Weiss’ warm, wet pussy; crumbling, cursing, and coming inside her little sister with a guttural groan. Weiss moaned back as Winter spilled her seed into her, filling her sister further and bringing a satisfying finish to her passionate pounding. Weiss felt every twitch of the cock inside her and every matching spurt of cum with sinful satisfaction, burying her face into her pillow and her heart deeper into her obsession for Winter.

A heavy, contented sigh left Winter’s mouth as she laid back down gently on Weiss, remaining buried inside her and sharing a still warmth between them. Weiss felt those fingers running through her hair, and lips kissing the nape of her neck, heard murmurs of love and appreciation for her again and again and again.

They felt heavy and hot on the bed. While Winter’s body warmed her from above, Weiss could feel cum flowing between her legs and melting her core from within as proof of Winter's feelings for her. With her sister's wistful whispers in her ear, and her plentiful seed ensuring Weiss' impregnation, the only thought present in their minds was their love for each other. The thought of it flooding freely inside Weiss made their chests rise with breathless elation.

Weiss found her hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Same thing tomorrow?" Weiss asked.

"Of course. We're just getting started."


End file.
